Moonlight Dance
by Mellie427
Summary: The two looked odd together, especially with Najika's red-stained dress, but they ignored it and kept dancing, as if eternity willed them to. NajikaxSora. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first Kitchen Princess story, and it's my first Romance story too. That means, this story is special. Whoo! =D I'm on the fifth volume of Kitchen Princess, but my friend already spoiled that Sora dies at the end. D: So obviously, this is before he dies. I like the NajikaxSora pairing, so don't discriminate this just because it's not NajikaxDaichi. So...I'm going to stop talking, and let you read this... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kitchen Princess. How would I?!**

* * *

Najika sighed. She turned around and looked at the mirror. With a white dress, a flower bouquet in her hand, and a small crown at the front of her blond bangs, she looked like a bride. She saved up enough money to go and buy a dress, but she ran into Akane, who bought a dress for her, including the accessories. She put up her hair into a ponytail, and Akane's cosmetic designer helped Najika with her face, by putting eyeliner, blush, lipstick, mascara, and lip liner.

The teachers of the school announced that the yearly Snow Dance was coming, and Najika thought it would be great to dance under the snow. However, they were dancing in a house, under the snow.

Najika imagined herself at a wedding; she smiled and plopped down onto a chair. She was walking down the isle, and there were two boys in tuxedos. As she got closer, she saw it was Sora and Daichi. At the end of it, she was standing before both of them. They were both holding their hands out towards her.

"Pick me, Najika." Daichi said.

"Najika." Sora said and smiled softly.

It tore Najika apart, because she realized she loved them both. Whom could she pick?

Shaking her head, she erased her daydream. There was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. Akane was in the doorway beaming. Najika could almost see the rays of light bouncing off her. She wondered why she was so excited.

"Are you ready?" Akane asked.

"Almost, I need to go get something very quick." Najika said, and walked away from her, leaving the door open. She opened one of the drawers in her nightstand, and took out the silver spoon her prince gave her. She put her lips to it and then took a white purse, matching her gown, and put it in the purse. She joined Akane as she walked to the main ballroom. The people there were only the special classes. Still, there were more people than Najika imagined.

She gaped at the sight of all the beautiful dresses, food, and the elegant manners everyone were showing off. She saw Daichi in the corner, and separated herself from Akane to go to him. He was leaning against the wall, frowning at everyone.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Najika asked Daichi. He sighed and gestured towards all the girls asking the guys to dance with them.

"I'm not, it's just parties are exhausting. Especially with all the girls." Daichi said and stuck his tongue at her. She stuck her tongue back at him, and then playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Go out there and ask Akane to dance with you! She really likes you, you know." Najika said and pushed him towards Akane and her force field of friends. She did not know that he didn't want to dance with Akane. Daichi was too slow; Akane spotted him and tightly gripped his arm.

"Will you dance with me, Daichi?" Akane asked, her eyes were almost sparkling, she was begging him. He looked to his left; his brother appeared. He winked at him. Daichi looked back at Akane, if he refused-doing an ungentlemanly thing-Sora would never let him live it down.

Najika smiled at her success. She knew that she was bringing the two closer.

Then, she frowned; now she was lonely. She was standing in the middle of the ballroom. To her, it seemed as if she were the only person there. She was starting to daydream, when she felt something wet on her stomach. She looked down, and blushed, mortified of what happened.

There was red fruit punch staining her dress. She looked around, two girls next to her kept saying that they were sorry and that it was an accident. Najika noticed them as some of Akane's main friends.

All of a sudden, she heard some laughter from the back of the room, and the laughter grew louder and louder. Until she heard it everywhere. They were all laughing at her.

She looked around herself, as a kid does when he/she lost his parents in a crowd. She saw Daichi who looked angry; he was clenching his fists and glaring at Akane. He was walking towards Najika, looking sad, but she shook her head.

_Stop! Don't look at me! _She cried out in her mind.

Another wet feeling touched her cheeks, water. She was crying. She ran away from the ballroom, out of the building, and into the snowy wilderness.

Najika dropped down to her knees and started crying. She realized that she was starting to get colder and colder, until she felt like she was going to turn into an ice cube on the spot. Someone placed a jacket onto her shoulders. She kept the jacket on, but stood up and turned around.

Sora stood before her grimacing.

"S…Sora!" She said and hugged him. He embraced her, and rubbed her back. Najika's tears were absorbed into Sora's shirt.

After a few minutes, and after Najika stopped crying, she was still holding onto him when she felt a shiver from his chest. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him. She shrugged off the jacket he gave her, and handed it to him. However, it was still cold, and Najika wanted the jacket.

He took it, and then put it back on her shoulders. Sora smiled at her and held his hand out to her.

"Will you…dance with me?" He asked gently. Najika nodded, not knowing what her voice would sound like after minutes of crying.

She put her right hand in his left, and put her left on his shoulder. He put his other hand on her back. They danced through the night, following their improvised rhythm. Najika smiled and Sora smiled back at her.

"I love you." Najika said to Sora. He pressed his lips against hers, for a brief moment, and then whispered in her ear, "I as well."

Najika didn't mind if her heart skipped a beat, because she heard the words she always wanted to hear from Sora, that he loved her.

The two danced through the night, guided by midnight's light.

They shared this memory forever…

Their moonlight dance.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? My first romance/Kitchen Princess fanfic? I will probably write more KP fanfics, because I am so into it at the moment. Once again, don't kill me just because this is NajikaxSora, I like NajikaxDaichi too! I can empathize with you!**

**Hey, does anyone like Fruits Basket here? Doesn't anyone agree with me that Sora is like Yuki and Daichi is like Kyo? :)**


End file.
